Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by GhoulEater13
Summary: (They'll do anything for each other.) Naruto is abused by the leaf village and left for dead. Sasuke tries his best to help. Rated M for language, blood, panic, and just flat out Naruto shit. Whatever...


**A/N: My first Naruto fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. If not, please review or just forget you read it. Thank you! Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, my pride, and my dignity. I might have lost a bit though do to this lovely fic. LOL!**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _ **xxxx**_

 _~Naruto's P.O.V~_

I was sitting in my room hugging my knees to my chest due to the loneliness, and emptiness that was burning inside me. I wasn't really good at much. I know that. And that's why I ran away. I ran away from the pain. I'm always breaking down inside. Hey... I just quoted a song. Come to think of it, my life contradicts that song. In this world so cold... This might just be the end of me. I have no friends. The villagers fear me. Even my teachers refuse to teach me. Its no wonder I'm such a dumb ass. I would be outside, being my usual self, wearing that hideous orange jump suit. But the villagers decided to throw large rocks at me until every inch of my body was covered in blood and bruises. I didn't collapse until I got home. I refused to break in front of them. And I refused to fight back. But the moment I got in my house, I couldn't move. So instead of moving from my spot on the floor, I sat up leaned my back against the wall, hugged my knees to my chest, and cried. I cried and cried, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is is?" I was surprised at how soft and quiet my voice was. "Look. I get it. You all hate me. Most of you probably wanna kill me. But did you guys really have to follow me all the way to my god damn house?! Can't I at least have a little time to myself for once?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Dobe? It's only me. Now let me in, before I kick the door down." A familiar voice said. My eyes widened when I realized that it was Sasuke.

"Its open. And even if I wanted to answer the door, I can't. Just... Go away. I don't want my rival to see me like this." I said a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"Well... Tough. You said it was open? I'm coming in. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at the training grounds in for-" Sasuke said, walking through my door. When he saw me, his eyes widened in shock. He immediately stopped talking.

 _~Sasuke's P.O.V~_

When I walked into the knucklehead's house, I wasn't expecting this. Naruto. My Naruto. Was beaten and... defeated! "N-Naruto? What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Well... If its not obvious enough, I got beaten up. And I'm sure you can guess _who_ did _what_." The blonde boy said, sadness and pain in his voice. He then tried to get up, but with a screech of agony, he collapsed again. I was just barely able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Are you saying that the leaf villagers did this to you?!" I panicked. In response, all I got was a pained scream from Naruto. There was a lot of blood, and I think he may have broken a bone or, well... god knows how many. "How often does this happen to you Naruto?"

"A-At least o-on-once a w-eek." The blonde stuttered out. "Its never been th-this bad th-thou-ough. W-Wait. Why do you- c-c-care? Don't you h-hate me j-just as much as th-them? If n-not, m-m-m-more."

"Don't be stupid. Look just- _shit-_ Just don't talk, okay? It takes to much of your energy. Just, talk when I ask these questions. Okay?" Naruto nodded, a look of agony on his face. "How long has this been going on and how long have you been keeping this from us?" God. You think I'd notice the whole village chasing him around with rocks and attacking him like this.

"Ab-bout a year, maybe. I don't-rem'mber." Naruto was started to grow weaker than before, and I could tell he was about to pass out due to blood loss.

"Fuck! Don't pass out Naruto! Stay with me! I'm gonna take you to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura okay? Maybe they can do something." I told him.

"Prob'ly- not. They- hate me- too." Naruto began to go limp in my arms. I picked the blonde up and carried him quickly out of his apartment bridal style. His arm fell and dangled at his side, blood dripping from his fingers, as I stopped to look at the people gathered in front of his apartment.

"Do you see what you've done?! What did he ever do to you bastards?! That's right. Nothing! He did nothing wrong! From now on, if you wanna try something like this again, you'll have to go through me first. But right now, I don't have time for your crap. My friend could die if I don't get him fixed up." I said, I was enraged, but I had to keep myself composed. I ran passed the crowd and made my way to Kakashi-sensei's apartment. "Sensei! I know its a little late, but you gotta open up! Naruto's in bad shape!"

As soon as I said this, I heard hurried foot steps come to the door. When the door was opened, I saw a whit haired Jonin firmly standing in the door way. He looked at me blankly, but his eyes widened as his gazed trained down to see Naruto's condition. "Hurry up! Come inside! Put him on the mat over there." Kakashi said, trying to stay composed as he gestured towards his living room. I ran into the room and gently set Naruto down on the mat in the center of the room.

The moment I set Naruto down, he coughed up a red liquid substance. It was blood. "How could the villagers cause this much damage?!" I asked under my breath.

"Sasuke. I have to go get Sakura. Can I leave you here alone for a few moments?" I simply nodded. Kakashi then ran to go and get Sakura. When he did, I turned my attention back to Naruto after hearing him speak.

"S-Sasu-ke." He said, weakly grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't l-leave me. P-Please!" Naruto begged. I was a little shocked at first, but then, I sat next to the boy and pulled his upper body into my lap, and looked into his heavenly blue eyes. Or at least, that's what they would be. The blonde ninja's eyes were now a dull and gloomy gray, due to the emptiness inside his heart. I knew he had it rough, but I never knew it was bad enough to _break_ the lonely shinobi. I looked deeper into the other male's eyes, and flashed a sad smile.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here." With that, Naruto smiled, tears streaming down his face, a blood slipping through his lips, almost enough for him to drown in. Luckily, Sakura and Kakashi came back before more blood could floor his mouth. Naruto was barely holding on to the hem of my shirt, until his arm hit the floor with a thud, and Naruto let go of my shirt, passing out. "Naruto? Naruto! Wake up! Stay with me! Come on! Don't you die on me! Don't you dare!"

I could fear something warm build up at the corners of my eyes, and rain hit Naruto's face. But hold could it rain inside? Oh. Wait. They were tears. Not rain. The wet drops of salty water making contact with the blonde's face were tears that leaked from my own eyes. "Sakura! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Saskura, whom in which was standing beside Kakashi, stared at Naruto and I for a moment, but soon rushed to his side and began healing Naruto and wrapping whatever seamed to be broken. In the end, the blonde had 6 broken bones, 3 cracked ribs, and god knows how many cuts and bruises. When Sakura was done healing Naruto, she told us that she would be leaving and that she would check up on Naruto tomorrow.

Kakashi, the extremely tired Jonin, went to bed, leaving Naruto and me in the living room alone. After a few hours, Naruto woke up...

 _~Naruto's P.O.V~_

When I woke up, I was in Kakashi-sensei's living room. I felt something warm beneath me, and when I looked to see what it was, my blue gray eyes were met by pitch onyx orbs. I stiffened a little at the touch of the lone Uchiha, but I soon relaxed into his arms as he carefully rubbed circles on my back. As he did this, I did one think I never thought that I would do in my rival's arms. I cried. I cried so hard, and sobbed into his chest. "Sh Naruto. Its okay now. Everything will be fine. There isn't a reason for you to cry anymore. You won't be a lone anymore. I promise. But I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't tell us anything. Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked me.

"Because, I thought you guys would think I couldn't take care of myself, and that you would laugh in my face because of my weakness."

"Don't be stupid! I would never do that! But- Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because if I had, I was afraid that I would be the monster everyone was making me out to be, and I- I just-" I cut myself off. But then I continued. "I thought that I deserved it in a way. I piss everyone off just by being my dumb ass self, but- I don't even _like_ being that stupid, happy, and cheery clown that everyone laughs at. I don't like the distasteful orange jump suit I wear every day. I don't even like the color orange. I like black and red. God! Why can't I just be myself for once! I hate my stupid life! You have no idea how much I've wanted to die since I was little! No one has ever cared about me! No one ever will! Why am I telling you all this. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him blankly.

"For pissing you off all the time. For being so fucking weak. For being so incompetent and insignificant. Hell, I just soaked your shirt! Great. I'm messing up all over the place. Maybe I should just die."

"Don't you **_EVER_** say that again! Okay! You don't piss me off! I'm always like that!"

"I just pissed you off..."

"That isn't the point! And you aren't weak! In fact, I envy your strength! I only _wish_ I could do what you do every day! And you aren't incompetent! You are a genius! Especially when it comes to a fight. Sure you mess around, but that's because well, that's what people our age do! Even _I_ fuck around sometimes! And the shirt can be taken off and washed. See?" Sasuke said, taking off his shirt, throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper that Kakashi had. I blushed a little when I saw his upper half. He was very toned and muscular. "And... You aren't insignificant." He said softly, gently lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes again. "You are very special. Well... To me that is."

After Sasuke said that, he pressed his lips against my own passionately. I was shocked for a split second, but then I melted into his lips, tuning my head so my lips would fit better. Then, he slid his tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter. I didn't put up my of a fight when it came to the dominance part, so in the end, he got it. Sasuke's tongue explored the cavern of my mouth as his hands slid down to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I took my arms and slowly but carefully placed my hands behind his neck, and the kiss depended even more than it was before.

As this happened, I moaned into the kiss, and I felt Sasuke smirk against my lips. When we broke apart, we were both panting for breath. "I love you... Naruto. I'll put my blood, sweat, and tears into protecting you." Sasuke said, bringing tears of joy passed my eyelashes.

I closed my eyes and for the first time ever, I gave Sasuke a genuine that he was shocked he had never seen before. "I love you too, Sasuke! And I'd put my blood, sweat, and tears into showing it."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was in the other room, listening to the boys, chuckling at the situation. It kinda reminded him of his past. Aside from the make-out session. (LOL)

 _ **xxxx**_

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Love,**

 **Ghoul-san~!**


End file.
